<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never judge Ketch by his Cover by MissStory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200735">Never judge Ketch by his Cover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissStory/pseuds/MissStory'>MissStory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ketch, Monster of the Week, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissStory/pseuds/MissStory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketch is on a hunt, but this is different. Something have changed and he finds himself wondering why he does what he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never judge Ketch by his Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was standing in the dark, eyes locked on the building across the street, to the only window with a light on. Everyone else in the building was fast asleep, but not the woman in 1C. Right now, she was getting ready to go out.</p><p>He had been following her for a couple of weeks now and every night was the same. Around 1 am, when the rest of the building turned pitch black, the light would be turned on in her apartment. Thirty minutes later the door to the building would open and she would walk out into the night. </p><p>Tonight, he could see his breath and it felt like knifes going down his throat when he took a breath and yet there she was; dressed in a short, sleeveless top and a short jacket. Her black boots went up to the middle of the thighs and the net stockings underneath were embracing her thin but fit legs. Her long blond hair fell like waves down her back. </p><p>“Such a shame…” he muttered to himself. </p><p>The woman he had been following was kind and helpful. She was a kindergarten teacher, she volunteered at the homeless shelter twice a week, and her smile was contagious. He had caught himself smiling with her several times. She was a good being. But she was also a monster and killing monsters was his specialty. Well, at least it was until he met two brothers who had shown him another way. Those Winchester had ruined something simple by making it complicated. Had this hunt been before he met the Winchesters, he would have finished his task on the first day. He would have followed her and taken the first chance he got to stab the knife so far into her heart and see the life run out of her. It would have been quick and painless, at least for him. If it hadn´t been for those two, he would not have hesitated. </p><p>She walked down the street and turned left, but he knew where she was going so, he was in no hurry to follow her. In 10 minutes, he would find her down on the Boulevard, searching for her dinner. The Boulevard was the place where desperate men did their own hunting, but theirs were for pure pleasure. </p><p>The fact that she chose to feed off the scum of the streets didn´t bother him one bit. Well, at least not as much as if she had been feeding on good, kind people. Nevertheless, she was killing humans, and that went against everything they had taught him at Kendrick’s Academy and later on in the British Men of Letters.</p><p>He tugged the flaps of his coat tighter around his neck and began the last part of this hunt. Tonight, he would finish what he came here for and soon he would be sitting in front of the fireplace with a glass filled with some of his fine quality scotch. Yes, that was his plan and the sooner the better. </p><p>When he reached the end of the road, he took a peek around the corner to see how far she had gotten. But, unlike the other nights, she was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“This is odd,” he mumbled to himself, one brow raised. “Where have you gone off to?”</p><p>Something was wrong. He could feel it all the way in his spine. Why had she suddenly changed her pattern? Normally she would walk the street for a least an hour to find the most despicable man there, then lure him into an alley and feed on his pituitary glands.</p><p>With all his senses on high alert, he started walking down the Boulevard. His hand around the drawn knife, ready to pierce her heart. It was definitely not in the Men of Letters rule book to kill her out in the open, but it may just be his only possibility now. He looked around at the almost empty street to see how much damage control he would have to do should the worst-case scenario happen. A bit farther up the street a couple was walking hand in hand towards him. They were too busy stealing kisses from each other to notice him and the knife in his hand. He hid it slightly behind his coat, out of their sight, just to be on the safe side. He hadn´t become one of the best agents by leaving anything to chance.</p><p>A bit farther up the street, Walter was sat on his usual spot, begging for a coin to keep his stomach full for another day. It was yet another sad story about a veteran serving his country just to get home and end up on the street, dying from starvation, the cold, or simply because the alcohol that kept his nightmares away slowly broke down his liver. </p><p>Besides the couple and Walter, the street was empty for now, so if Ketch ended up having to kill her there it wouldn´t end up attracting too much attention.</p><p>He continued down the street, ears and eyes open. As he passed the couple, the guy ended up bumping into his arm.</p><p>“Sorry dude,” the guy said, before turning his attention right back to the lady by his side.</p><p>“No harm done. You two have a lovely night.”</p><p>There was no answer, they were already on their way again.</p><p>“Young foolish love,” he said to himself, shaking his head.</p><p>“Why are you following me?” A voice behind him said, startling him a bit.</p><p>He turned around, facing the alley that had been to the right of him. Dammit, that bump in with the guy had taking his focus for just a second, but it had been enough. </p><p>“I beg your pardon?” he said to the silhouette of a woman. Her face and most of her body was hidden in the shadow, but the tip of her boots revealed who she was.</p><p>“Do not play stupid! You know exactly what I mean!”</p><p>“I am afraid this is a misunderstanding, Miss. I am merely out on a walk, trying to clear my head from today's challenges,” he tried, even though she clearly had caught him in the act.</p><p>“I don´t know what kind of fool you take me for, but if you try anything I will scream and I have my finger on speed dial to 911,” she lied. Although it was barely noticeable, her voice was trembling. She was scared, but why? She was a Kitsune, a monster, and to her he should just be a man she could kill without blinking.</p><p>“I. I know what you are,” her voice trembled.</p><p>“Oh, and what is it you believe I am love?” he asked playfully.</p><p>“You are a hunter. Here to kill me.”</p><p>“A hunter?” He laughed a fake laugh. “One of those silly men in plaid, running around the forest killing innocent animals? I can assure you that I have never worn plaid in my life.”</p><p>"Plaid or no plaid, you kill people like me," she hissed.</p><p>"I kill monsters," he corrected.</p><p>Her words echoed inside his head and it felt like she had kicked him in the gut. But why? Not long ago the words would not have had any effect on him, and he would have just stabbed the damn knife into her. But now her words made him hesitate.</p><p>"Tell me one thing; why don't you attack me?" he asked and took a step back.</p><p>She tilted her head and looked at him like he could explode at any time.</p><p>"I mean, you may not be able to kill me, but I am sure you could get a punch or two in," he continued, desperately waiting for a reason to kill her.</p><p>"I am not interested in hurting you. Hurting anyone for that matter." Her shoulders dropped and she relaxed. A dumb move with a hunter standing in front of her with a knife in his hand. Nevertheless, that was what she did.</p><p>"What about those men you have been with every night this week? You went into an alley with them and they disappeared.” He was eager to hear her defense on this.<br/>What happened next caught him by surprise.</p><p>"You seriously think I hurt those guys?" she asked and started laughing. Not a giggle, but a huge laugh like when you see sketch comedy or a funny movie.</p><p>"This doesn't seem like a particular funny thing," he said, annoyed by her reaction. However, as usual, her smile was contagious and he had to strain himself not to laugh with her.</p><p>After a minute or so she finally got herself together and stopped laughing.</p><p>"You, Sir, are a funny man."</p><p>"Oh, so you find this amusing?" He fought to keep his serious posture.</p><p>"That I do, yes. Let me say this once and for all; I don't kill people. The shady excuses for men that you have been seeing me with are dealers. They sell pituitary glands to me, taken from dead people at the morgue."</p><p>"You really want me to believe that?" It seemed like a plausible reason, but he would check the facts later in case she was lying.</p><p>"Whether you believe it or not is up to you, but I am telling you the truth. They sell them illegally, that is why we meet in the alley,” she continued.</p><p>"But none of them came back after walking into the alley with you. So if you didn't kill them and hide their bodies, where did they go?" he asked, wondering how he could have missed something big during his stakeouts.</p><p>"Follow me," she said and started walking down the alley.</p><p>Hesitantly he followed her, but he kept a couple of feet away and kept the knife ready, just to be on the safe side.<br/>She stopped and pointed towards the corner, to a dark green door.</p><p>"That is an underground club for people with shady businesses. They hang out there all night, into the early hours in the morning, and there is an exit on the other side of the club."<br/>He must have looked confused, because her voice turned a bit more overbearing. "That is why you didn't see them come back out again."</p><p>"But why so many different men, wouldn't one dealer be enough?" he asked, trying to understand the bigger picture. </p><p>"They work at different morgues and have one day every week where they make deliveries. I guess they feel safer that way or something."<br/>All of this made sense to him and without being able to stop himself, he made life changing a decision.</p><p>"I believe you...and I'm letting you go."</p><p>"Wait a minute. You are letting me go? Why?" He could hear the disbelief in her voice.</p><p>"Because a mate once told me, that not all monsters are evil. Some try and fight their nature and do everything they can to not kill humans.</p><p>"So I can go now?" she asked.</p><p>“Yes, you may go and I will not kill you as long as you do not kill anyone. Should you fall of the wagon, I assure you I will be back."</p><p>"I... Thank you, Mr.?"</p><p>“Ketch. My name is Arthur Ketch."</p><p>The next thing happened so fast it caught him by surprise. She closed the space between them and gave him a peck on his cheek.</p><p>"Thank you, Arthur," she said before she turned around and left the alley quickly.</p><p>What on Earth had just happened? Why did he let a monster go? Yes, she was attractive, but that had never been an issue in the past. Only one thing could be the reason of this sudden change.</p><p>"Those damn Winchesters," he muttered to himself and started the walk back to his Bentley.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>